O Pedófilo e as Palavras Desaparecidas
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: RIPAGEM. Ele foi cuspido, comeu palavras, furou olho e refletiu sobre a beleza da vida. Marcado T porque Amers quis.


**Título Original: Estranho Romance **

**Autora: Ayleen-Pendragon **(Amers: A autora protestando contra SOPA e PIPA desde 2004!)****

**Ripada por: Bianchi, Fell, Tio B e Amers.**

* * *

><p>Personagens não me pertecem, pertecem a tia JoJo, <strong>(Fell: "Jojo"? Misericódia! Comecei a ficar com medo...)[Tio B: A cantora de Too Little Too Late? Vi ela no VMA outro dia, não sabia que tinha virado escritora...){Amers: Merlin, essa intimidade!}<strong> que é uma tremenda egoísta porque quer tudo só pra ela!**(Bianchi: Já começamos com uma pitada de bitchness e um exclaimer que não vai mudar nada.) [Tio B: ...olha, eu fiquei com medo disso.]****{Amers: Transtorno Bipolar detectado.}**e além disso ela é uma folgada porque mataou **[Tio B: NOSSA, NOSSA...](Fell: Assim você me mata, autora.)** o Sirius **{Amers: Porque claro que ela NÃO tinha direito de matar um personagem criado por ela... THAT BITCH!}** e deixou o trabalho de reviver ele pra mim...¬¬**(Bianchi: Ninguém te deu esse trabalho...) (Fell: E para quem ficou o trabalho de por noção na sua mente, já que a professora e sua mãe não conseguiram?) ****{Amers: Notas de autores longas e inúteis... Aff!}**mais **(Fell: "Mas", criatura de Deus! Já vi que lance vai ser ferrenho aqui...)****{Amers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! #Amers sai correndo, gritando e se joga no lago das piranhas devoradoras de trashers#}**fora isso eu amo ela! **(Fell: E os ripadores te odeiam.)****{Amers: Todos os leitores a odeiam.}**^^ Ah é...meu primeiro fic **(Fell: Tava desconfiando! Posso desistir de ripar?)****{Amers: Não, Fell... Se desse nós ainda estaríamos no quarto da Sen Chuu bebendo saquê}****{Amers#2: Concordância de gênero. Você está fazendo isso errado!}**...Não me matem...**(Bianchi esconde a faca com uma cara de anjo.) (Fell congela o golpe de foice que estava prestes a desferir no pescoço da autora.) ****{Amers: Que idéia tentadora, sério mesmo!}**o titulo e o sumario **[Tio B: eu li submarino, juro por deus]** tão uma bosta... **(Fell: Sem contar na falta de acento nas palavras.) **mais e daí? **(Fell: E daí que você está usando o "mais" de modo indevido, filhinha.)**Não gostam?**{Amers: NÃO!}**não leiam!**(Bianchi: Minha chance! #foge.)** **(Fell: E a minha também! Espera aí que eu vou junto!# sai correndo atrás de Bianchi.)**To brincando...** [Tio B: DAMMIT! #congela no ato de fuga]** Leiam sim...**(Fell foi recapturada por Bodan e arrastada de volta.) **Não tenho certeza de que vão gostar... **(Fell: Pois eu tenho certeza que eu não vou gostar.)****{Amers: Que auto-estima incrível!}**Mais não custa tentar! **(Fell: Vou passar a ignorar esse "mais" usado de modo indevido...) ****{Amers: Boa idéia, Fell!}**Escolhi esse casal porque amo esses dois **(Fell: Hein? É slash?)**...Claro...Eu amo ainda maim D/G mais um casal raro as vezes vai bem...**(Bianchi: Não vai bem nada! Chamem a polícia!) (Fell: Chamem os enfermeiros!) ****{Amers: Sirius e Gina me parece muito perturbador.}**

Sirius Black esta **(Fell: Juro solenemente, que não irei mais apontar a falta de acentos nessa fic, tem outros horrores para dizimar.) **deitado em sua cama no Largo Grimmauld,olhando para o teto e relembrando **[Tio B:ele já tinha começado a lembrar antes?]****{Amers:"... Como era ser um personagem de renome em um livro."}** as coisas que haviam mudado. **(Fell: Muito animador o início...#lixa as unhas.) ****{Amers: O fato de que ele agora estava resumido a uma vida medíocre em uma fanfic?}**

Ele estava de . **(Fell: "de" cuecas?) [Tio B:"de" calcinha?]****{Amers: "De roupas íntimas, pensando em como agradar a mente de uma autora pre-adolescente."}** De algum acaso do destino, ou porque, como disse Dumbledore, sua missão aqui neste planeta ainda não havia acabado **[Tio B: nem vem, eu saberia se o tio Dumby tivesse dito isso.] {Amers: Consigo ouvir neste instante um milhão de fãs revoltados!****}** , ele havia voltado. **(Fell: A volta dos que não foram#alguém joga um mafagafo na ripadora.)** Foi uma volta meio conturbada, sabe?** [Tio B:não sei, não, conta mais aí...] **O véu o "cuspiu" **(Fell: Noooooojo!)[Tio B:#queefsound]**para fora após alguns meses... **(Fell: Sinal de que ele era indigesto.) {Amers: Que moço mais intragável!} **Ele ficou um tempo desmaiado no chão daquela sala **{Amers: "... Até que as fangirls o encontraram e o sequestraram para fins sékiçuáix"}**, e, um tempo depois um funcionário do mistério**[Tio B:miNIstério, não?**, por sorte, Arthur Weasley entrara **{Amers: Tipo assim... Sr. Weasley tava de bobeira no Ministério e resolveu dar um rolé no Departamento de Mistérios... Porque é SUPER permitido!}** e o primeira atitude **{Amers: e A primeira atitude.}** fora chamar Dumbledore, que não pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo voltar da morte. **(Bianchi: Tipo, suuuuuuuper normal alguém reviver depois de um "Avada".)(Fell: Altamente normal, Avada é bolinho...) [Tio B: BOLINHO? ONDE?] {Amers: Pff... Sirius é imortal!}**

Dumbledore havia trazido sua capa de invisibilidade **[Tio B: tio Dumby fica invisível sem capa, todo mundo sabe disso...] {Amers: Desde quando o Dumbledore tem uma capa de invisibilidade?}** e foi assim que saíram do ministério com destino ao largo Grimmauld número **(Fell: a autora andou engolindo trechos da própria fic, dedução: ela não releu isso aqui! Que medo!) **depois de chegarem Dumbledore mandara uma carta enviada **{Amers: "Mandara uma carta enviada..." Reflitam!}** ao Sr. Ministro pedindo para que ele comparecesse à sede da **(Fell: "Bicha louca"** ) **{Amers: "... sauna gay..."}**, agora que acreditava em Dumbledore, resolvera se juntar a ordem da fênix,**(Bianchi: Ele já não fazia parte #nãoleuosúltimoslivros)[Tio B: Tio Dumby morreu, todo mundo sabe disso...] {Amers: O cara morreu duvidando, filhote!}** mesmo que não fizesse nada alem de ressaltar sua "importância" na comunidade bruxa e tentar fazer com que aceitassem seus planos para capturar comensais **(Fell esconde um Comensal debaixo da cama.) {Amers sequestra um sequestrador do último filme e o mantém como refém.}**dos quais ele nem participava. **{Amers: Que absurdo um político não ir capturar bandidos!} **É claro que ninguém jamais dava ouvidos a ele.**(Bianchi: Alguém tem que comer alguma coisa antes de escrever fic... tá até comendo as palavras...) (Fell: A autora vai precisar de um digestivo poderoso para digerir os trechos que andou engolindo aqui.) {*Amers troca o remédio pra dor de barriga por laxante e sai de fininho*}**

O ministro se assustara ao reconhecer Sirius, mas Dumbledore pediu para ele se acalmar que toda a história de Sirius seria **(Fell: Céus! Essa fic tá mais incompleta que quebra-cabeça levado pela enchente.) {Amers: Já até espero no final do texto encontrar uma nota: "Encontre as palavras que faltam" e um monte de palavras desconexas}** , como agora **[Tio B: quem é esse personagem original, "Agora"?]** não era burro de desrespeitar ou desobedecer Dumbledore** {Amers: Se não apanharia com uma surra vinda do além...}** prontamente ória **{Amers: E a autora ganha o prêmio da frase mais sem sentido do mês! Parabéns!}** esclarecida, Sirius percebeu que estava estampada na testa do Ministro que ele não acreditara em 1 **[Tio B: olha que fofo, um numeral!] **palavra ao lembrar da cara de Fudge ao ouvir o diretor de Hogwarts perguntar se ele não acreditava nele. **(Fell: Na boa, que merda de fic esburacada é essa?) {Amers: Meu Deus, :O *GASP* acho que a autora também vai levar pra casa o prêmio de PARÁGRAFO mais incoerente do mês! :O :O :O}**

"Fléxibeki"(N/A:hehehehehe XD)**(Bianchi: Não vou rir autora. Tá certo que pode até brincar, mas isso aqui é fic. Brinque no final do capítulo, sim? #Pdavida.) (Fell: Autora diabólica, você está rindo do nosso sofrimento!#levanta a foice ameaçadoramente.)[Tio B: Eu quero mata-la. Posso mata-la?] {Amers envenena a água do manicômio e prepara a gasolina do incêndio.}**

-E então?-Perguntou Dumbledore com um meio sorriso**(Bianchi: E então? Cadê o ponto final?) (Fell: E então? Cadê o sentido desse troço?) {Amers: Porque não era um sorriso inteiro. Era um MEIO sorriso #piadainterna}**

-Bom...-Começou o ministro nervoso **{*Amers foi procurar o ministro calmo, o ministro raivoso e o Kingsley Shacklebolt.*}**-Sabe Alvo...É que...-seus olhos correram para Sirius** {Amers: "...Secando seu corpo escultural."}**-é meio difícil acreditar **{Amers: "... que o véu _cuspiu_ um booofe escândalo DESSE nível!"}** na inocência dele.** (Bianchi: Nem vou nem falar dos erros...#canta Subarashiki nyansei.)****(Fell tem uma crise nervosa e cai da cadeira.) {Amers: Também é difícil acreditar na existência de fic TRASH, mas aqui estamos!}**

-Depois de tudo o que aconteceu em cima da **[Tio B:...mesa?] {Amers: ... cama?} {Amers#2: ... escrivaniiiiiinha do miniiiiistro hã? ;D}** historia do retorno de Voldemort- Fudge tremeu **[Tio B: "ALGUÉM QUER CONSERTAR A PORRA DO AR CONDICIONADO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS?"]**- Ainda ousa não acreditar em mim?**{Amers: "COMO OUSA?"}**-Sirius percebeu que Dumbledore falava com aquela sua voz de trovão **{Amers: Todo revoltz, o tio Dumby!}** propositalmente.O ministro não parecia ter percebido.**(Bianchi: Fudge no maior estilo: "Tô nem aí".)(Fell: Nem se lixando pra biba Dumby!) {Amers: Na maior pose de "Quem manda nessa porra sou EU. Não adianta descer do salto!"}**

-Não, não Alvo...Jamais...Nunca!-Falou num fio de voz parecendo um elfo domestico aterrorizado. **(Bianchi: Dá pra separar o "Nunca" do "Jamais..." ou tá difícil?)(Fell: Se o lance dos acentos é um esforço titânico, imagine isso, Bianchi...) {*Amers chora de frustração*}**

-Ótimo...-Dumbledore sorriu.-Espero que marque uma audiência para comprovar a inocência dele, e, por favor, com direito a Veritasserum preparado por mim. **(Fell: Muito conveniente...) [Tio B: Também acho, vai que ele coloca açúcar, tempero e tudo o que há de bom, e foi assim que o professor Utonio criou as m- Desculpa gente, eu perdi o raciocínio aqui...) {Amers: Porque Dumby é 100% honesto e confiável.}**

-Sim, providenciar. "Fim do fléxibequi" **(Bianchi começa a ter um chilique.) (Fell: Salazar! Ela quis dizer "Flash back"?) [Tio B: FOI ISSO QUE ELA QUIS DIZER COM AQUELA PIADINHA INFAME LÁ ATRÁS? #morre.] {Amers: Me sinto estranha por ter entendido!}**

Bom...a história foi esclarecida diante do ministério, sua inocência fora comprovada e agora ele podia sair livremente por ai **(Fell: "Saltitando só de sunga rosa com bolinhas roxas".) {Amers: "... e esbanjado libertin- ops... liberdade..."} [Tio B oferece High Five para Fell.]**sem medo **(Fell: "de ser feliz") **algum e ninguém poderia **{Amers: "...colocar uma coleira ao redor de seu pescoço."}** dizer nada contra.é claro, havia os sinais de que ninguém acreditava nele ainda, já que sempre que sais **(Fell: Revisão pra quê, né?)** algumas pessoas lhe olhavam com medo,** {Amers: Eu também ficaria se visse Jack o estripador na rua... Mas depois pediria um autógrafo!}** mais ele não dava a mínima.**(Bianchi: "MAIS", "MAIS"... #teve um dos seus famosos derrames.) (Fell foi tentar contato com os ninjas siberianos, na esperança que possam raptar a autora.) {Amers foi cutucar Bianchi com um graveto pra ver se ela se mechia.}**

Sorriu. **(Bianchi: Vai deixar de sorrir já já... #olhar psicopata.) (Fell: Apagaremos seus sorriso com requintes de crueldade# alisa a lâmina da foice.) [Tio B: ué, o parágrafo todo é isso aí? *levanta o "Sorriu." procurando mais palavras*] {*Amers limpa sua adega de prata vagarosamente*}**

Como era bom livre..**.(Bianchi: Você quis dizer: "Como era bom ser livre". #Google) (Fell tem uma crise de riso.) **Livre para poder **{Amers: "... correr pelado pelos bosques e voltar..."}** aos lugares em que **{Amers: "...havia perdido- er... peças de roupa... e que"}** sentia saudades, ver as pessoas que gostava **{Amers: Mesmo que a maioria tenha morrido na guerra.}**, visitar Hogwarts **(Fell: Ir ao baile gaAy...) [Tio B: Baile Gay de Funk****] **de vez em é mesmo sua casa não parecia mais triste e solitá que fora inocentado convidou Remo para vir morar com **(Fell: Céus! Dava para fazer uma segunda fic só com as partes engolidas pela autora!) {Amers: Não entendi bulhufas!} **bom ter alguém pra conversar no jantar** {Amers: Isso soou tãao homosex pro meu gosto!}**, alguém para conversar sobre as **{Amers:"...novas novelas que passavam"}** noticias, alguém para dizer bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite **{Amers: "...Alguém para compartilhar a cama e a vida..."}****.(Bianchi: A situação tá horrível... é falta de vírgula, palavra comida...) (Fell: Sem contar que a autora está nos enrolando...) {Amers: Eu li esse troço pela metade e não entendi nada!}**E agora ela estava limpa, haviam descoberto um jeito de retirar os quadros de seus familiares e substitui- los por quadros mais alegres... **{Amers: Como flores e unicórnios! *-*}**O quadro que ele mais gostava fora idéia de Dumbledore...Um quadro de Lílian e Tiago **(Fell:Que coisa forçada, estou com dor de cabeça# manda Bodan ir comprar analgésicos.) **...O quadro mais especial de todos **(Fell: Sério?)**...Às vezes ficava parado observando o sentia falta deles...** [Tio B: gay.] {Amers concorda}**Podia passar horas apenas observando e conversando com o quadro...** [Tio B: gay E psicótico.] {Amers: Tipo o Monstro conversando com o quadro da mãe do Sirius.}**Mais não era nada comparado aos pessoa **{Amers: AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! *esfaqueia a frase*}** que adorou aquilo fora Harry...Abriu um sorriso enorme quando viu aquilo...Jamais iria esquecer. **(Fell: Definitivamente, a autora meteu essa fic no liquidificador antes de publicar.)**

Também jamais iria se esquecer da cara de felicidade de todos ao revê- **{Amers: A felicidade é tanta que a Autora soluça!}** pessoas chorando e lhe abraçando, dos rostos felizes marcados por lagrimas...**(Bianchi: Ai que tokánth! Mas faça o favor de me parar com as palavras comidas!) [Tio B: ABEGA, FAZ AS LÁGRIMASH PARAREM QUE ASSIM EU BORRO MEU RÍMEL!]**Jamais imaginou que tantas pessoas lhe amavam daquela maneira.**{Amers: Isso tá tão parecido com aqueles depoimentos de Igreja "superei a depressão e vi como eu fazia falta para as pessoas!"}**E jamais achou que uma certa pessoa iria chorar por ele.**(Fell: Jamais pensei que alguém era capaz de publicar uma fic tão danificada...)**

"Maldição! -se reprimiu em pensamento **{Amers: :O Pensei o mesmo, mas não me reprimi por isso.}**- Estou pensando na garota denovo! **(Fell: Cuma? Perdi alguma parte? Ah... a fic está triturada, continuidade não é o forte da autora.) [Tio B: mas eu pensei que ele fosse gay...?] {Amers: Que decepção!} **De um tempo para cá estava pensando demais na caçula também, **(Fell: Estou com medo...) **não podia evitar!Ela estava tão...bonita!** {Amers: Saiu da puberdade e virou mulher, esperava o que? Que só porque você morreu o mundo ia parar? Toma vergonha, meu filho!}**Não entendia como alguns meses podiam fazer tão bem a alguém, mais fez a **{Amers: SUSPENSE!}**...Ela podia ter sido sempre bonita daquele jeito, mais achava que estava tão preocupado com seus problemas que não havia notado. **(Bianchi: Lolicon! Fujam!) (Fell correu.){Amers puxou a adaga pra se proteger.}**

"Bom-Pensou ele se espreguiçando -Amanha começa as férias de inverno e a família Weasley, Harry e Hermione irão vir aqui... portanto... ela vem também! Ai droga... denovo não! Continuo pensando nela!"**(Fell: Aposto meia dúzia de cogumelos tailandeses que a criatura em questão é "Gina".) {Amers: Se fosse Hermione seria ainda mais perturbador!}** -Concluiu derrotado antes de se levantar e ir se olhar no **{Amers: "reflexo do lago Ness, avaliar cada centímetro de seu corpo e inflar seu peito..."}** de orgulho.**(Bianchi: Ai, não de novo não... esse maldito erro!)**

-E você-Disse ao seu reflexo-Está cada vez mais lindo!**(Bianchi: Nem se achou, a mona!) [Tio B: Menine, é assim que se faz mesmo, se tu não se acha limda, quem é que vai néah?] {Amers: Porque um homem de 38 anos de idade diz isso para si mesmo TODO SANTO DIA!}**

De fato, Sirius agora estava mais lindo do que antes.(N/A:Meio impossível, mais ele estava!)**(Bianchi: Hã? "Meio" impossível? #Ri loucamente.) {Amers se esgasgou com seu chá.}**Havia deixado seus cabelos curtos,**(Fell: Resolveu dar um jeito na juba.)**mais com uma franja meio rebelde, **(Fell: A louca!) [Tio B: YO SOY REB- #apanha] {Amers: Imaginei o Sirius com um cabelo estilo "Chanel".}**estava mais moreno e sempre tão lindo que tinha varias mulheres que, ao invés lhe lançarem olhares de terror no meio da rua, lhe lançavam olhares de cobiça e desejo. **(Fell: Já sentiram que a autora não está conseguindo controlar os próprios hormônios?){Amers: UHHHHHHHHH, EU QUERO VOCÊ COMO EU QUERO!} **Já havia saído com algumas, pra tentar esquecer a ruivinha,**(Fell: Vou ganhar a aposta!) [Tio B: se ele estiver falando de uma yorkshire vermelho fêmea, você vai ficar pobre, Fell...] {Amers: Tio B., isso foi PERTURBADOR!}** mais não dava muito voltava dos encontros apenas conseguia encontrar cada vez mais qualidades na ruivinha e mais defeitos nas outras mulheres. **(Bianchi: É o mesmo clichê... só que o trash deixa ele ainda mais nojento.) {Amers: Mais nojento e mais sem sentido! -}**

Enquanto ia em direção ao quarto de Remo para lhe desejar boa noite** {Amers: Reflitam! O cara foi no quarto do outro pra dizer "boa noite".}** se lembrava do sorriso de felicidade dela ao reencontra-lo no Largo Grimmauld, quando Dumbledore mandou ela, seu irmão Harry** {Amers: Harry se uniu aos Weasleys, aparentemente!}** e Hermione para revê-lo,de seus cabelos ruivos,de seus olhos chocolates e de como eles brilharam cheio de lagrimas ao vê-lo,de sua pele, **(Fell: Pedófilo!) **que Sirius imaginava ser alva e como desejava toca-la...de como-Foi arrancado de seus devaneios quando sentiu-se trombar com alguém. **(Bianchi: Quero realmente vomitar...) (Fell vomitou em cima de Bodan.) [Tio B: NÃO, GENTE, LEMBRA DA SQUIKFIC, A GENTE JÁ VIU COISA PIOR!] {*Amers treme à menção de Squickfic*}**

-Almofadinhas!Ficou cego?-Perguntou Remo no chão **(Bianchi: "...FICOU TÃO CEGO QUE ESQUECEU O PONTO ALI, MULA!") {Amers: Eita, o cara foi parar no chão!}**

-Ah?O que?-perguntou Sirius ainda "boiando"**(Bianchi: Além de cego é surdo!) (Fell: Môco!) [Tio B: Entendeu? Surdo e oco! HahahaHAHAHA_HAHAHAHA_]**

-Perguntei se você ficou cego?-Disse se levando do chão. **(Bianchi: "...PUTZ, ALÉM DE CEGO É SURDO?")**

-Não Aluado...Estava apenas concentrado... **(Bianchi: Sei... seu lolicon pedobear...) (Fell: Sei, pedofilia mudou de nome...) {Amers: Concentrado nos países baixos, né?}**

-Concentrado em que?-Perguntou **{Amers: "em um tom sacana, poiss era..."}** muito raro ver Sirius Black concentrado em algo. **(Bianchi: Ele estava concentrado em como... #censurada.) (Fell: E em pegar Gina e ..."censurada"...) {*Nariz de Amers sangra*}**

-Nada demais...-Respondeu-Bom, eu ia ao seu quarto pra te dar boa noite** {Amers: Aii, viado!}**, mais já que já te achei digo aqui mesmo. Boa noite, Aluado!Durma bem!-Disse virando as costas e indo ao seu quarto.** [Tio B: nem mamãe me dá boa noite assim, acho atípico #lixa]**

Remo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.A cada dia que passava entendia menos seu amigo. **(Fell: A cada nova frase, entendo menos essa fic...) {Amers: A cada trash novo, entendo menos o mundo.}**

Sirius mal chegou ao quarto e se jogou na cama** {Amers: Assim? Sem preliminares?}**.Não entendia como alguém podia tomar conta de seus pensamentos daquela maneira! **{Amers: Legilimens!}**Droga!Mais ela parecia ser tão delicada **(Fell: E ninfeta, né?)**...Harry uma vez lhe contara sobre o ocorrido na câmara lhe disse que ela já havia se recuperado mais Sirius não tinha tanta certeza ém que tem uma experiência ruim com Voldemort, seja ele jovem ou velho, fica bem.** {Amers: Mano, o cara volta a pensar em quando a mina tinha ONZE anos!}**Não...Vai carregar feridas pra vida toda, e Sirius odiou Voldemort mais ainda por iria sofrer para sempre e era culpa daquela cobra metida a humano!**(Fell: Chato, altamente chato, parágrafo digno do troféu "mosca no cinema".) [Tio B: eu nem li tudo, passou uma borboleta lá fora...] **Harry também lhe contara que ela era apaixonada por ele...Mais...Será que ainda era?Bom...Se fosse...Iria ter que fazer ela esquecer-se dele! **(Fell: Fura olho!) {Amers: Affe... Pra quê Voldemort, pra quê Draco? Com um padrinho legal desses o Harry não precisa de mais nada.} **Custe o que custasse!**(Bianchi: E mais um ataque de bitchness...) [Tio B: e daí Sirius MUDOU. Pintou o cabelo, fez as unhas, arranjou um boy qualquer e agora quer vingança e de quebra ser o mais popular da esc- opa, não é esse tipo de fic. Ou será que é?] **

Deu um sorriso o que faltava!Seu afilhado estava virando seu rival **{Amers: NÃAAAAAO!}**!Mais ela devia ter muitos pretendentes em Hogwarts...Sendo tão bonita!**(Fell: Gosto não se discute...)**

"Ai se algum daqueles pirralhos ousar encostar um dedo na Ruivinha!"-Pensou com o rosto contorcido em uma careta.**(Bianchi: Quem tem a cara contorcida numa careta, sou eu! Ainda mais lendo esse negócio!) (Fell vomita novamente, Bodan fugiu.) [Tio B pensou em trocadilhos com "dedar", mas nenhum deles era bom o suficiente.] {Amers vomita}**

E com este ultimo pensamento adormeceu, torcendo para que algum dia ela gostasse tanto dele como ele gostava dela.**(Bianchi: Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva!)(Fell: Vai ficar babando de longe, pulguento!) [Tio B: Tocantchi, esse fim, viu...] {Amers: Aí vem o Harry, casa e tem três filhos só pra te trollar! HÁ!}**

N/A:NÃO ME APEDREJEM!**(Bianchi: Aaaah... #larga a pedra que iria jogar na autora, no chão.) (Fell faz sinal para os ninjas siberianos baixarem as pedras que iam jogar na autora.) [Tio B: FODA-SE VOCÊ, eu vou te apedrejar sim!] {Amers joga uma pedra e sai assobiando inocentemente}**Eu falei que tava uma bosta...¬¬**(Bianchi: LOL! Auto-ripagem, parte 2!)** **(Fell: Então você estava super afim de ser execrada pelos amantes da língua portuguesa!) {Amers: Então por que postou? } **De qualquer maneira..por favor...deixem reviews tah? **{Amers: Er... Não?}**digam se gostarm... **{Amers: Er... não?²}**se não gostarm...qualquer review vai ser uma motivação pra eu continuar escrevendo!** [Tio B: Please don't.]**Ah..agora é que ninguém deixa review mesmo...¬¬ **{Amers: Transtorno bipolar?}** Até a próxima!se ninguém me matar esfaqueada antes... **(Bianchi prepara uma faca e corre atrás.) (Fell autoriza a carnificina que os ninjas estavam sedentos para realizar contra a autora.) {Amers senta-se para aproveitar o show!}**

**Bianchi foi vista bebendo suco de abacaxi com tapioca. Falava tanto "Nyan" que a expulsaram do QG temporariamente. Ela pede desculpas pelos comentários sem graça...**

**Fell foi levar chá alucinógeno para o Comensal da Morte que deixou escondido debaixo da cama. Bodan está mergulhado numa banheira com sais de banho para remover o vômito impregnado nos pelos.**

**Tio B considerava altos meios de cometer suicídio quanto se lembrou que tinha nutella na geladeira e, subitamente, a vida pareceu bem melhor.**

**Amers saiu em missão homicida e não foi vista por vários meses, só quando roubou a Nutella do Tio B., claro!**


End file.
